Dulce venganza
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: Una serie de ataques han sido cometidos y la comunidad mágica comienza a preocuparse cuando los atacados comienzan a ser los más pequeños e hijos de los que trajeron paz al mundo mágico. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible de Verano 2017" del foro "La Madriguera"
1. Planes frustrados

**Dulce venganza**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo juego con los personajes.

 **Aviso:** Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible de Verano 2017" del foro "La Madriguera"

 **Amigo invisible de reserva:** Amaly

 **Petición:** Quisiese un fic dramático y real sobre la Tercera Generación, que demuestre cómo se llevan cada uno de los personajes y cómo se relacionan con sus padres, tíos y abuelos. De género dramático, no rosa, no dulce, no humor. Quiero algo crudo, real. Si mi AI lo desea puede dividirlo en varias viñetas, si no puede ponerlo en una sola de tirón.

 **Resumen:** Una serie de ataques han sido cometidos y la comunidad mágica comienza a preocuparse cuando los atacados comienzan a ser los más pequeños e hijos de los que trajeron paz al mundo mágico.

* * *

 **Capítulo I. Planes frustrados**

Corría el verano y los pequeños magos y brujas aprovechaban el tiempo libre que tenían antes de comenzar el año para disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones. La mayoría de ellos estaban ansiosos y desesperados por la llegada del verano, ya que, para la grata sorpresa de muchos, el mundial de Quidditch tendría lugar en Inglaterra. Algunas familias habían hecho planes grandiosos para poder disfrutar juntos de lo que serían las mejores vacaciones en años, pero no todo se da como se planea, ni se vive la vida en color rosa.

 _Julio de 2019_

Los rayos de sol, que normalmente alimentaban las mañanas, habían desaparecido dejado en su lugar una neblina que era poco común para la fecha. En Grimmauld Place, una familia dormitaba tranquilamente sin percatarse de lo tarde que era y de que en pocos minutos se verían envueltos en los gritos de Hermione Weasley.

—¡Harry! ¡Ginny! ¿Niños? —la cabeza de la castaña se asomaba por las llamas verdes de la chimenea— ¡Demonios! —la cabeza dio una sacudida más y luego las llamas se iluminaron nuevamente para dar paso al cuerpo de la bruja— Llegaremos tarde por su culpa, otra vez —La castaña, aún enojada, subió los escalones de dos en dos, apresurada en su labor— ¡A levantarse todos si quieren llegar a tiempo a la inauguración! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Es que acaso les cuesta mucho estar listos a la hora? Apuesto a que hasta George les ganó esta vez —Hermione entró en la habitación principal sin tocar siquiera y movió a sus amigos hasta que logró despertarlos y luego hizo los mismos con los niños.

Media hora más tarde toda la familia estaba reunida en La Madriguera, Molly entregaba emparedados a los Potter y a los Weasley-Johnson que también se habían retardado. Los planes implicaban pasar una tarde en los alrededores del estadio donde se celebraría uno de los partidos más prometedores Irlanda y Bulgaria. El mismo Harry Potter en persona se había encargado, con la ayuda de Bill, de conseguir ropa adecuada y las entradas para todos; así que allí estaban todos, entusiasmados a morir. El traslador estaba listo y todos esperaban en torno a él para tocarlo en el momento en que empezaba a brillar; minutos después todos estaban en una colina.

—¡Atención! —llamó Arthur a todos— Recuerden lo que hablamos, las tiendas estarán juntas; pero si van a salir deben avisarles a sus padres. Nunca anden solos y no dejen sus varitas en las tiendas, precaución ante todo niños.

El grupo se dirigió hacia el área que tenían designada para montar las tiendas y los adultos se encargaron de distribuirla de manera que las tiendas de los niños quedaran en el medio de las de los adultos. La tienda de las chicas era la más grande y a su lado la tienda de los chicos estaba tan dividida que parecía tener mini-apartamentos en el interior.

La tarde llegó y con ella, el partido tan esperado, el sonido profundo de un gong los sobresaltó y empezaron a seguir el camino que les mostraban las luces. Para los adultos era como un déjà vu, pues ya habían disfrutado de un partido de estos dos equipos y para mayor comodidad, estaban en uno de los mejores palcos.

Las palabras de inicio fueron dadas y el partido dio comienzo, todos tenían omniculares mejorados y Molly Weasley repartía bocadillos a toda su familia. Los jugadores hacían movimientos espectaculares y los niños no hacían más que asombrarse con el partido. Cuando el buscador de Irlanda hizo un Amago de Wronski, todo se volvió confuso. Un estallido dejó sordo a la mayoría y algunos de los más pequeños no tuvieron tiempo para ver como Harry Potter, Ron y Hermione Weasley desenfundaban sus varitas. Ginny, Molly y Angelina lograron levantarse justo a tiempo, pero una explosión retumbó en el estadio y las gradas se vinieron abajo y con ellas toda la multitud.


	2. Victoire & Dominique

**Capítulo II. Victoire y Dominique Weasley**

Victoire sabía que, de sus hermanos, ella era la mejor de todos. Pero cuando despertó y encontró a su hermana inconsciente y con medio cuerpo en carne viva supo que no era buena en absoluto, como podría salvarla y sacarla de allí. Se alejó de ella y buscó entre los cuerpos caídos alguien que aún tuviese una varita que usar; cuando regresó encontró a su hermana sollozando.

—Vic, Vic. No puedo moverme, ¿por qué hace tanto frío? —Dominique había despertado y se sintió morir al ver a su hermana acercarse a ella. Su cara reflejaba terror puro, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y con su mano sostenía su vientre. La sangre que bajaba por su entrepierna solo significaba una cosa y Dominique supo en ese momento las cosas jamás volverían a ser como antes y que ellas habían cambiado para siempre.


	3. Louis & Roxanne

**Capítulo III. Louis y Roxanne Weasley**

Sus músculos dolían y sus oídos pitaban. Cuando Louis abrió los ojos solo veía nublado, tenía la pierna izquierda en un ángulo extraño y su varita estaba partida en dos. Como pudo se levantó y se espantó al ver la escena, algunas personas se quejaban y otras permanecían inmóviles. Asustado y con un nudo en la garganta consiguió levantarse y apoyarse en una rama para caminar, necesitaba conseguir a su familia, no quería pensar en cómo estarían, si estaban heridos o peor. ¿Y dónde estarían sus padres, sus tíos y abuelos? Siguió caminando y encontró a una niña de cinco años llorando abrazada a un cuerpo inerte, haciendo un máximo esfuerzo la levantó del suelo y la tomó de la mano y se la llevó.

Louis Weasley siguió buscando alguna señal mientras los sollozos de la pequeña se hacían más silenciosos. Unos pasos más allá, pudo ver a la distancia a una de sus primas, Roxanne, yacía sobre el suelo, sangraba de un costado y movía la cabeza lentamente. De todas las personas que esperaba encontrar nunca se imaginó que sería ella, la que vivía molestándolo constantemente. Corrió hasta ella y la revisó, estaba herida; más que él por lo que podía verse. Louis rompió una manga de su suéter y como pudo cubrió la herida de su prima.

—¿Louis eres tú? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Quién es ella? —Roxanne se levantó y, después de relatarle lo ocurrido, comenzaron a buscar a los demás —Lo siento —susurró ella, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro— he sido demasiado cruel contigo, nunca superé que arruinarás mi cumpleaños y que me superaras en Transformaciones.

Louis la miró y no respondió, no era su prima favorita y no quería perdonarla. ¿Para qué hacerlo? Ella se disculpaba porque el momento sacaba tus más profundos temores, pero para él no era suficiente. Había hecho de su primer año en Hogwarts una porquería. Solo quería encontrar a su familia y rogaba al cielo que estuviesen bien.


	4. Molly & Lucy

**Capítulo IV. Molly y Lucy Weasley**

Molly y Lucy Weasley eran las dos hermanas más diferentes que podían existir. La última solía ser la más divertida de las dos y la más extrovertida. Molly, en su lugar, era más parecida a su padre y eso la hacía ser la más allegada a él. Cuando ocurrió la explosión, lo que Molly alcanzó a tomar la mano de Lucy y apretarla con fuerza. Por eso, cuando abrió los ojos, apretó la mano buscando la de su hermana, pero no la encontró. Se levantó rápidamente y se mareó, miró hacia los lados y vio a Lucy boca abajo con un brazo debajo de su torso. Asustada, corrió hasta ella, y pasó la varita por encima, luces rojas y verdes salieron de su cuerpo.

—Oh Lucy —susurró mientras buscaba unos trozos de madera e improvisó, con la ayuda de la varita, un cabestrillo para su pierna y otro para su brazo antes de voltearla— ¡Enervate! —Ella despertó y se quejó audiblemente, miró a su hermana con cara espantada y le tocó la frente. Hasta ese momento, Molly no había notado que tenía un corte fuerte en su frente y que un hilillo de sangre bajaba por su quijada. Lucy buscó su varita y en silencio curó a su hermana, la miró y se abrazaron.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Dónde estarán papá y mamá? ¿Los abuelos? ¿Todos los demás? Oh Molly, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? —Ambas sollozaron en silencio, se levantaron y buscaron a su alrededor, se tomaron de la mano fuertemente y continuaron buscando con el alma en hilo.

—Los encontraremos y estarán bien, ya verás —Molly miró a su hermana intentando transmitirle seguridad. Era cierto que eran diferentes, tal vez un poco como el Ying-Yang, pero se amaban y no importaba lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, ellas estarían juntas.


	5. Teddy, James & Fred

**Capítulo V. Teddy Lupin, Fred Weasley y James Potter**

—¡Victoire! ¡Lily! ¡Ginny! —Ted Lupin cojeaba, tenía el hombro dislocado y la pierna derecha llena de sangre, su cara empalidecida demostraba que había perdido mucha sangre, pero aun así seguía llamándolos a gritos— ¡Harry! ¡James! ¡Al! ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde están todos? —sollozó, tenía rato caminando y no había encontrado a ninguno de sus familiares y debía admitirlo tenía miedo.

Se había atrevido a revisar a algunas personas que estaban en el suelo y ninguno yacía con vida, volvió a llamarlos y un quejido lo alertó, como pudo se arrastró hasta allí y su rostro se desfiguró del horror, debajo de una grada se encontraba James con un corte profundo que cruzaba su rostro y del que emanaba mucha sangre.

—¿James? ¿James? —Teddy siguió insistiendo, pero su hermano seguía sin contestar, aún tembloroso llevó sus dedos a la garganta buscando pulso, lo consiguió y respiró aliviado. Intentó mover la grada, pero le fue imposible. No había manera de hacerlo sin magia.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí? ¡Ayuda! —Teddy levantó la mirada y trató de encontrar de dónde provenía la voz temblorosa, caminó hasta allí y encontró a Fred, su primo estaba en las mismas condiciones que James y él sentía que no podía hacer nada— ¿Teddy? ¿Estás bien? ¿Has visto a alguien más? ¿Puedes quitarme esto de encima? —el metamorfomago negó.

—No tengo mi varita. ¿Tienes la tuya? —Fred negó— James está un poco más allá, tan atrapado como tú. Está bien —mintió, ante la mirada interrogadora de su primo. Teddy comenzó a buscar algo que sirviera como palanca, necesitaba sacar a Fred para que entre los dos pudieran sacar a James y tenía que ser rápido. Si no se apresuraban… Y Teddy Lupin se negaba a pensar en ello, no podía perderlo, no a él también. Ya había perdido a sus padres y a su abuela también, no podía perder a nadie más.


	6. Lily & Hugo

**Capítulo VI. Lily Potter y Hugo Weasley**

* * *

—¡Protejo! —la voz de Ginny se alzó por encima de las demás justo antes de que la explosión les alcanzara. Lily sintió los brazos de su madre pegarse firmemente a ella y la mano de Hugo estrujándose en torno a la de ella. Aún sin entender lo que realmente estaba pasando Lily cerró los ojos y no los abrió aun cuando sintió su cabeza estrellarse contra un muro y cuando se sintió caer.

Para cuando Hugo abrió los ojos, Lily seguía sujetando su mano y su tía Ginny estaba moviéndose a unos metros de donde se encontraban. Aterrado vio el cuerpo de su madre inmóvil e intentó levantarse. Todo su cuerpo se quejó cuando se levantó. Miró los tres cuerpos que estaban a su alrededor y llegó hasta Lily, la más cercana a él, no se movía; siguió hasta su tía Ginny.

—¿Hugo? ¿Estás bien cariño? —Ginny se levantó torpemente y se sujetó del hombro de Hugo hasta que logró estabilizarse, lo examinó y al ver que estaba bien, corrió hasta donde estaba Lily y la despertó, además de un corte en el brazo, ella estaba bien— Vayamos con tu madre Hugo —corrieron hasta donde se encontraba la castaña, pero ella no se despertó, Hugo sollozó y Lily se cubrió la boca— Estará bien Hugo, tiene una contusión, pero despertará.

—¡Crucio! —el grito de Ginny rasgó el aire y los más pequeños se giraron horrorizados buscando la fuente de la maldición.

Un mago apuntaba directamente a la pelirroja, a su lado, dos hombres los miraban y les apuntaban. Hugo se interpuso entre Lily y los oponentes, en posición defensiva. El rayo le impactó directo en el pecho y otro grito retumbó en el aire. Lily miró a su madre y a Hugo y desenfundó su varita sin saber qué hacer, la apuntó a uno de ellos y desafiante les gritó.

—¡Mucus Ad Nauseam! — el hechizo le dio de lleno en la cara y, a su lado, su madre cayó temblando, apuntó de nuevo a otro de ellos y dio otra vez, pero una maldición le llegó en respuesta. Se sintió como cuchilladas atravesando su cuerpo.


	7. Rose & Albus

**Capítulo VII. Albus Potter y Rose Weasley**

—¡Cuidado! —la voz de Harry Potter retumbó y giró su varita hacia los primeros que encontró, Albus y Rose, con un movimiento ágil los posicionó en el árbol que estaba justo detrás de la grada donde se encontraban. Desde allí observaron como la explosión dio de lleno en el palco donde toda su familia se encontraba y cómo, el niño que vivió se enfrentaba a una gran torre que caía sobre los abuelos Weasley.

Como pudieron, empezaron a descender para ubicarlos a todos; Rose casi resbala cuando el primer grito resonó en el campo y él casi la sigue cuando escuchó los otros dos siguientes. Corrieron sin descansar hasta que consiguieron el lugar donde Lily y Hugo eran torturados, apuntaron sus varitas y luego todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Una figura pelirroja salió disparada con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se interpuso entre Lily y el rayo de luz verde que se aproximaba a ella, haciendo que la vida abandonara su cuerpo. Unos metros más allá, el grito de Teddy les alertó de que aquello no había sido todo.


End file.
